Chronicles of Anima
Chronicles of Anima is a game developed by DarKingdomHearts in cooperation with THQ and the NickToons Studios. The game is a parody of the most famous games in the world, and also games that are lesser known. The game's title already is a parody of the Legend of Zelda. The game's main objective revolves around you fighting for your kingdom and get your girlfriend back from the man who kidnapped her. Story Chapter 1: Childhood Memories (Note: This chapter also acts as the tutorial of the game) The story starts with you waking up in your small cottage where you live along with your twin brother Magnus. Animus and Magnus both attend the same school and currently are at an age of 9. It is summer break and you head out in the wilderness to play along with some other friends, including your crush Anima. The kids play hide and seek and you learn your controls. Animus, Magnus and Anima go and hide together. You learn to jump. The three then hide in a cave behind a waterfall. However the other kids don't arrive, after some time Magnus suggests that he will look what is happening and says Animus and Anima to stay. When Magnus doesn't come back the two also head out to look for him. They then hear Magnus screaming and head over to him, there they see him surrounded by evil crabs and the corpses of their others friends. Animus says Anima to stay back while he fights the crabs. You learn the fighting basics here. However the Crab King; Pucha grabbed Anima and almost snapped her in half. Animus and Magnus battle Pucha, but in order to win Magnus sacrifices himself so Animus and Anima can get away easily. As the two return they attend the funeral of their friends. Chapter 2: Princess of Corena 7 years have passed since the tragedy. Animus and Anima are now considered an official couple by everyone and they say they want to spent their live together. Animus got a job as hunter and is asked by people around the village near Corena to do several jobs for them. As you completed the daily tasks for a few days Animus will walk into Anima's house and see the King and Queen of Corena hugging her. Animus asks what is going on and they explain to him that Anima is their long lost daughter. Anima is asked to live in the castle, but she only wants to come if her other family can live there too, including Animus and his mother. And so it was done and Animus and Anima lived a wealthy live, and still visit the cemetary every day. However one night a restless ghost rises from his grave and battles Animus and Anima, but they defeat him. The ghost however wanted a battle with the future King and Queen to make sure they are save, as danger is coming their way. The two ask what danger, but before they get an answer he vanishes. Chapter 3: The Beast who stole the Beauty They alerted the King and Queen and the guards about the danger of Anima, but nothing much seemed to happen. After a while the guards weren't as alert as they were when they heard about the danger. However one day Animus and Anima were walkng together when t started raining. They wanted to go home when they saw an abandoned puppy. Anima suggested to take it home with them, but the puppy fell into the water. Animus and Anima tried to catch him an succeeded. They took him to their home where they took care of him. The next day however when Anima was alone with the puppy it transformed into a giant beast that grabbed Anima and kidnapped her. Animus and Rean followed the beast, who called himself Buster. They have to find the tracks of Buster in the forest and they will encounter him. He then runs away and you have to follow him, and stay in his range. They finally caught up with him when Rasu Boss appears and takes Anima with him and says Buster to take care of the two. Animus and Rean fight Buster and defeat him. They return to the castle to report the news and get ready to leave for their journey. Chapter 4: Journey to Time Station Animus and Rean left the castle with their equipment. Animus with his Digi-Sword and Rean with his pistols. They had to travel to the Time Station so they could travel to the futeristic Metropolis city; Moarn where they could find clues of Anima's whereabouts. They had to cross the dark forest in order to get there in time for the train. While they were in the forest they encountered a little bunny named Zap who attacked them. However after they beat him he starts to cry, which made the two feel guilty. They then let Zap join their team. They continued their quest, having lost some time. When they arrived at the Time Station they were relieved it didn't left already. They entered the train. However inside the train got highjacked by siamese twin octopus. However Animus, Rean and Zap managed to defeat them and could enjoy the rest of the ride in peace. Characters Playable Characters *Animus **Zap **Juggler **Purr **Ive *Rean (after ch. 2) *Anima (not during kidnapped) Non-Playable Characters *Magnus *John (Farmer) *Frank (Butcher) *Jannie (Housewife) *Trixie (Florist) *James (Miller) *King Harold Corena *Queen Elizabeth Corena Bosses *Pucha *Ghost Elder *Buster *Siamese Twin Octopus *Fistborn *Lipstyx *Rasu Boss List of Parodies *The title of the game Chronicles of Anima is a parody of The Legend of Zelda. *The relationship between Magnus and Animus is similar to the one of Mario and Luigi, with Magnus being more like Mario while Animus lives in his shadow like Luigi. *Anima resembles Samus in personality. *Pucha is based on Bowser. Bowser's original name was Kuppa, a Chinese dish, while Pu Cha is a Thai dish. Also crabs were featured in the first Super Mario Bros. but never made it into the games unlike the koopa's. *Although not being from a game Buster is inspired by Beast of Beauty & the Beast, just like the title of chapter 3. *Rean is the first soldier and wields a big sword just like Cloud Strife and Zack Fair who both were SOLDIERS and wielded the Buster Sword. *Fistborn looks like a fusion of Guts Man from the Mega Man series and Cable from Marvel comics. *Lipstyx is the typical sexy villain woman in the games. She however resembles Tira from Soul Calibur very much, as well as having some elements of Ultimecia, from Final Fantasy VIII, in her. *Rasu Boss is a combination of Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda, Gilgamesh from the Final Fantasy series and M. Bison from Street Fighter. *The minions that Animus gets in his adventure are all parodies of Pokemon. Zip being one of Pikachu, Juggles of Jigglypuff, Purr of Meowth and Ive of Eevee. *Time Station has the same name as a place in Ape Escape.TYPO Category:Video games